


all that and a bag of chips

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: A collection of Chanceverse drabbles and prompts from Tumblr. Primarily Casskin, but also features Radu/Gunther.





	1. Casskin, "Poetry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> natsing asked: Cassie and Pritkin, roses are red, violets are blue.

Like most things, the problem started with Fred. And Rico. And too much time on their hands, now that the world wasn’t ending on days that ended in “y”. 

“Rose are red, violets are blue,  
Hop aboard my dick canoe!” Rico snickered, chugging another properly cold beer. 

Fred shot off the couch. “I’ve got one! Roses are red, violets are blue, I know how to make you coo.” The whole room groaned. “What? That was good! That was good!”

Cassie buried her face in Pritkin’s neck. “Somebody please stop them. I can’t take any more of these.” She felt more than heard her boyfriend’s laugh, and then he traced the hollow of her ear with his lips.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, Let’s go back in time and screw.” Cassie pulled back in shock, even as Marco spewed his beer out of his mouth and looked at the mage from across the room. The Pythia felt her lips curve up as her eyes met Pritkin’s heated ones, and then she was kissing him even as they shifted.


	2. Casskin, "Rain Attire"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> overlycaffeinatedwarmage asked: Casskin and the song Bus Stop by the hollies

I have accomplished it, I thought, finally. Finally I have pulled him from the focus of spells, of training, of COFFEE. Who would have thought that to distract him I would merely have to go shopping for clothing.

He finally managed to speak. “What…” He cleared his throat. “What are you wearing?”

I grinned and posed, lifting and dropping each shoulder in turn as I walked closer. “Just a little something something I picked up while shopping last time. Do you like it?”

“Take it off.” His voice was hoarse, and he hadn’t looked away, his eyes burning into the apparel. 

I grinned, so glad it was affecting him this much. “Maybe if you say pretty please….”

He sighed, finally wrenching his eyes to mine. “Cassie.”

“What” I breathed as I got close enough to let the fabric touch him. He closed his eyes.

“Take that hideous monstrosity off.”

Gasping, I covered where the ears would be on the alleged hideous puffer jacket. “You take that back! You’ll hurt it’s feelings.”

Pritkin rolled his eyes. “If it had feelings, be sure I could come up with even more insensitive words. I thought you were getting ready to go, we’re going to miss the bus if you don't hurry.”

“I’m ready.” I shrugged my shoulders at his once over. “It’s raining, and it’s cold. All my other heavy jackets aren’t rainproof, so I figured I’d wear this.”

We both looked at the admittedly ugly but warm jacket, then he rubbed a hand over his face. “I will never understand you Americans and your absolute ignorance of this thing called the umbrella.”

I rolled my eyes. “Umbrellas are so impractical! Getting in and out of a car with one without getting wet is almost a feat worthy of sainthood!”

“Ah yes,” Pritkin said dryly, “Because Americans still have not embraced practical public transportation.”

“Not to mention storing it, trying not to hit other people with it on accident, resisting the urge to hit other people when they deserve it...it’s just too much trouble!”

Pritkin wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him, so close that I could smell his weirdly sexy coffee breath. “You sure you don’t want to try?” He mimed holding an umbrella over us, and I moved closer.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try…You won’t let me get wet though right?”

His lips slid up in a slow, evil grin. “I don’t know that I can keep that kind of promise…” Slowly, he slid my jacket zipper down.


	3. Radu/Gunther "Breakfast"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marcosburlybiceps asked: Radu/gunther breakfast?

Some people think that the best thing a partner could do for you is let you sleep in, and then bring you a beautiful, heaping plate of your favorite foods and juice, decorated ever so delicately and topped off with a flower or two on a tray and let you eat without ever leaving your nice night cocoon spot under the blankets.

Some people have no imagination.

Yes, quaint as that is, it’s outdated and quite frankly, while it’s fun getting beds messy, there’s absolutely no reason to put oatmeal and strawberry crud all mixed together with your nightly sweat stains. Who wants to deal with that?

No, this was much better, Radu decided. Next to him, Gunther was toying with the jet in between bites of the omelette their chef had brought in. The platter of food included all sorts of breakfast delicacies, from intricate pastries shaped like snow drops to heartier servings of ham and bacon, and oh so many eggs and fruits and veggies. Radu nibbled on his own slice of toast, careful not to let crumbs fall in the water he reclined in.

The hot tub was sunk deep enough into the ground that it came to almost their shoulders, and neither he nor Gunther were short men. All around them, heated and spelled windows showcased the beauty of the land they were in, and let in the beautiful pre-dawn sky. Radu gazed at his lover, admiring the way the shades of blue washed over Gunther’s toned skin, the shadows and hues lit every valley and crevice that Radu could (and had) spent hours exploring. Reaching over, he poured himself another round of wine, and offered one to Gunther, who laughed and shook his head.

“Wine for breakfast? Careful, dear, one might start to think you as ordinary as an alcoholic.”

Radu wrinkled his nose. “That’s not funny.” He nevertheless set the wine down and stared balefully at the orange juice Gunther was drinking.

Gunther laughed, and scooted closer, kissing the tip of Radu’s nose softly. “Don’t pout. You’re too adorable and I really can’t be distracted from food right now.” He nuzzled the vampire a moment longer and then turned back to his breakfast, bypassing the omelette to grab bacon. 

Radu leaned over to him, gently tracing the trail of Gunther’s spine down until it disappeared into the water, and that’s where he gently nibbled, smiling as Gunther groaned softly. “You really can’t be distracted…”

Gunther shivered as the cool breath hit his warmed skin. “It wasn’t a challenge. But if you want more of how we woke up to happen again, this frail mortal needs his calories.”

The vampire pouted again, hair dripping over his and Gunther’s shoulders as he embraced him from behind. “There is nothing about you that is frail.” He emphasized his words with a slow, deep caress from Gunther’s belly to his calf, and Gunther swore softly before turning with as much speed as his kind could possess, catching Radu’s hips and dragging them to his.

Then, underneath the Northern Lights, their breakfast was forgotten in favor of a different sort of meal.


	4. Casskin, "I'll Stand By You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five-star-hellhole asked: An angst one as C and P are under attack and alone. Based on Rachel platoons “stand by you”

Everything hurt. 

Around them, the sounds of battle droned on: chants and screams and wails, fire and thunder and wind, but he ignore them and focused on the feel of Cassie’s hand in his as they backed further away, eyes on the twenty or so opponents advancing on them. 

“Pritkin…” Cassie’s voice was weak, her hand shaking in his. Even with her heritage, she had been put through the ringer, one too many shifts, way too many spells, two too many instances of stopping time. 

He squeezed her hand, not even grimacing at the knowledge that yes, three of his fingers were definitely broken. “I know. Stay close.” His watchful eyes noticed the movement , and he cussed even as he threw himself over the Pythia. “Move!”

The explosion sent them flying, tumbling over and over the broken environment, heads tucked together, one of his hands around her waist, the other cradling the back of her head no matter what.

Maybe he blacked out, he wasn’t sure, but he became aware that while he was breathing, he wasn’t in pain anymore. That was...not good.

He rolled off Cassie, and she scrambled up, mouth moving a mile a minute. He looked at her, trying to process her words, when he realized...he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t even hear her. 

Pritkin closed his eyes, trying to focus. It must have been a bad roll, his ears weren’t even ringing from the detonation, it was just...achy. Quiet. 

Cassie had noticed. He opened his eyes when he felt her hands on his shoulders, and her eyes were panicked, mouth moving frantically. He shook his head, and tried to stand, and he must have yelled, for Cassie was immediately shoving him down, hands running over his leg, knee, arms, chest, checking for pain.

She stared in horror at all the blood that covered them, and stared at him accusingly. Pritkin shrugged. He hadn’t hidden anything from her this time, he had learned that lesson a long time ago. But still...if she hadn’t seen his injuries he couldn’t blame her. She had been a bit busy too. He grimaced and made to sit up, and instantly her hands were back on his shoulders, forcing him to lay back down. He shook his head again, pushing at her hands and rolling to his knees. Their enemies were still out there, and he knew they could be here any moment.

He focused on her lips to keep from throwing up from the movement. Her bottom lip was busted and her top lip scraped, but he ignored it and focused harder. It looked like... _ Stay _ ... _ I’ll...bra...draw?...them...away...stay down….hide… _

“Fuck that!” Blood leaked out as he growled the words, and Cassie grit her teeth and grabbed her hair in frustration. She picked up the speed of her words and he barely could read what she was saying, but he got the gist. He knew just enough to be bloody pissed.

“No way, Cassie. No. You are not leaving me.” He grabbed the hand pushing on his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at her. “No.”

She leaned in so close and screamed at him, his hair moving from the volume of her anger, and he ignored it in favor of getting his very broken leg underneath him. Despite her obvious rage, her hand instantly went to brace him and he struggled up, leaning heavily on her.

“I’m standing with you until the end.” He murmured, and her eyes filled with tears, but she leaned over and kissed his shoulder. His ears were ringing finally, he must have had busted eardrums, and over the war cries coming towards him, he heard his lover’s faint lament.

“Stupid husband of mine is gonna get himself killed.”


	5. Casskin, "Third Wheel Billy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five-star-hellhole asked: Billy floats in on Pritkin and Cassie making out on the couch in the empty suite

For once, she was alone with the only one she wanted: her annoying, aggravating, amazingly talented with his tongue, full time bodyguard and entirely too sexy coffee addicted war mage. They were blessedly alone, and from the moment she had realized it, she had wanted to do one thing, and one thing only: Ravish Pritkin.

And so far, everything was going according to plan. He was pinned underneath her, both legs on the floor, head rolled back for easy mouthing access, shirt and jacket tossed away, and pants loose enough for her hands to wander to her delight. His large hands were spread on her back, and she was loving the way his blood rushed under her tongue, the way he whimpered when she changed the pressure and the pace, and the friction from her shirt rubbing against his chest hair--who knew that something she had found so unappealing all that time ago would be driving her crazy now? 

Life sure was strange. But oh--it was so much better than she had ever thought possible.

So of course, something had to ruin it for her. And that something was her pain the ass sidekick, her own personal manifestation of Scrappy to her Scooby gang, the cowboy with a distinct lack of filter.

“Hey Cassie, have you seen...oh my god!”

Cassie ignored him; Pritkin had decided to return the favors she had bestowed on his clavicles, and was currently showing her up, the jerk. She shivered and let her hands move in retaliation.

“Oh my god my eyes, I think I need to bleach them..Cassie stop ignoring me!”

She didn’t, letting her groan shift from annoyance at her former best friend to pleasure as the war mage moved north, and she clenched her thighs around him.

“Cassie, seriously, I have to ask you a...oh my god where are your hands? ARE THEY REALLY WHERE I THINK THEY ARE CASSIE WHY.”

She snickered and moved one slowly and confirmed his suspicioun, shooting him the bird and letting it make it’s way back, causing Pritkin to let out his own low groan and slide a hand down from her back to her…

“Gah!!! Cassie this isn’t funny! Dammit, I’m out of here, this is not okay, you are not a good friend.”

Cassie ignored him, and implemented phase two of Ravish Pritkin. 

Billy Joe squealed in frustration, wishing he had left faster. Some things were better unseen.


	6. Chibioniyuri, Casskin Hunger Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> chibioniyuri said:  
> I'm with ya, Days are the worst. Let's see...uhhh... crap, I thought of this and now I can't unthink it. Casskin and Hunger Games.

I loved Pritkin, I thought to myself, not for the first time, as I climbed up the rocks. 

Not that I’d ever tell him that. In fact, I had told him quite the opposite the many times leading up to this. 

_ “I hate you! So much!” I stared at my trainer’s stupid face as he quirked an eyebrow. Scowling, I started the push up set again, keeping proper form. _

_ “You know I hate you right?” He shrugged and sipped his coffee as I gazed in horror at the tires in front of me. _

_ “Just a reminder, I hate you.” I ignored his “Good morning to you too.” in favor of gesturing wildly to the obstacle course that was between me and the lunch hall. _

Oooh, yes. I hated Pritkin with a vengeance. But all his impromptu and inspired torture-dressed-as-training had kept me alive this far. And that was no mean feat, considering who was competing in the Games this year. If not for Pritkin and his annoying advice I would be dead, probably in the first few days. But with his help, and my amazing talent of running away, I was scraping by somehow. And now there was only me and one other contestant. Go me!

No, seriously, I needed to go. Fast. Much faster, if the arrow I only barely yanked my hand clear of indicated.

That other contestant was way too close behind me.

“Stop running away!” She shouted after me, cursing as her feet slipped on a rock. I used this opportunity to shove a few more large pebbles down on her. “Hey, bitch, stop that!”

I stopped long enough to push a much larger stone than a pebble on her for calling me that, then heaved myself over the last ledge and hauled ass into the woods. I heard her furious yelling behind me. Seeing a balloon stuck in the branches of a pine tree, I ignored the needles and tore the packaging. Please let it be new shoes, I thought. Nope. Instead I got a stupid, shiny, deadly sword. I looked around and flipped off what may or may not have been the camera, and then the girl had caught up with me and slashed at me with her ax.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. Why...was I in  a bed? I hadn’t had a bed since before the Games… I propped myself up on my elbows, only to gasp in pain. Everything hurt, except my head for some reason. I could feel bandages all on my torso and ribs, and one arm had wires sticking in it, attached to a beeping machine. Had, because a few had been pulled out. Whoops. I went ahead and removed the rest, because that stuff freaked me out. I managed to swing my legs over the bed and sit up before the door opened and a freaked out individual came running in.

“What are you doing? Are you crazy?” He put his hands on my shoulders to keep me from standing.

“I won then, I take it?” I’m amazed my voice was so steady. I guess because I can’t really remember much after I got the sword. I’m sure I’ll freak out later, in the bathroom or on the train home.

Pritkin sighed. “Yes. Barely. Hence why you should lay back down. If you needed something you should have called out instead of--” 

“Shut up.” He did. I put my hands on his shoulders and used them to stand. His hands automatically came to my waist to support me. I felt my eyes start to burn and I buried my face in his chest, holding his shirt as tight as I could. “Thank you.” I felt him startle, and I just nuzzled in more. His warm hands moved from clinical support to an embrace, and I felt him rest his cheek against my hair. “I never hated you, you know that right?”

He huffed out a chuckle. “I know, Cassie.” I felt a gentle kiss placed on my head, and his arms tightened more.

“Except when you ate my last donut.” He laughed disbelieving then, and I felt it vibrate under my chin. For the first time in weeks, I felt my lips twitch into a smile.


End file.
